<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now that I've found you by Slurrrp69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621521">Now that I've found you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slurrrp69/pseuds/Slurrrp69'>Slurrrp69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Grooming, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slurrrp69/pseuds/Slurrrp69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy just wants to be with his soulmate. Why did that stupid pink feathered giant always have to get in the way.<br/>Aka Law never left The Donquixote pirates, also he's apparently soulmates with a crazy person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say you can tell who your soulmate is right when you first look at them. </p><p>And as Luffy stared at the face on the paper that Shakky had pulled out, he feels that he must agree.</p><p>His heart constricted and his vision narrowed to focus solely on the face of his soulmate. As he took careful notice of the man’s features, his smirk, his deep set eyes, the color of melted gold, the carefully trimmed goatee, he began feeling lightheaded. He grabbed his chest which suddenly felt filled with an indescribable emotion. He felt as if he was about to explode so full was he of emotion. Fuller than he had ever been even when he ate himself round. He almost wanted to cry.</p><p>“Who's that?” Luffy asks, pointing right at the man’s face, breathing hard.</p><p>“That’s Corazon, he‘s the second in command of the Donquixote family. Before Doflamingo Donquixote became a warlord, and his crew was pardoned, Corazon’s bounty was about as high as yours is now. Despite the fact that he is no longer a pirate, he still had a bounty of over 100 million berry, and is definitely someone to be aware of” Shakky explained.</p><p>Usopp squeaks as he hears that, holding Chopper close.</p><p>“Donquixote Doflamingo? The Warlord?” Robin asks.</p><p>“That same one,” Shakky responds.</p><p>Luffy continues staring at the poster.</p><p>“Is something wrong captain?” Zoro asks.</p><p>Luffy shakes his head, no, as Shakky goes on to talk about some of the other pirates that have arrived at Sabaody.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luffy had completely forgotten about his soulmate by the time that he crashes into the slave auction house. Though maybe forgotten wasn't the right word... distracted, more like. He had often been told he had a one track mind, and the only thing on it was saving Camie, that is until he saw him.</p><p>His heart stuttered again, still unused to his mere existence. Sitting surrounded by a couple of crewmates, each wearing identical muted clothing that only made him stand out more. His arms crossed, staring suspiciously at Luffy and his crew. He was even more handsome in person. Tattoos peeking out from the top of his shirt, that Luffy desperately wanted to run his tongue over. And an enticing gold chain hanging from his delicious neck down to the middle of his pecs. His long fingers were embellished with multiple rings that matched his dark aura and tattoos.</p><p>“The marines are already here, Mugiwara-ya” his soulmate, Corazon, he remembered, as if he could ever forget, said. Even his voice was attractive, Luffy thought, his soulmate's words washing over him like liquid chocolate.</p><p>He is so distracted by his soulmate voice itself, that he doesn’t even hear what he is saying, when suddenly some white haired bearded guy saves Camie instead.</p><p>Luffy really would like to take more time to talk to his soulmate and get to know them, and maybe exchange den den mushi numbers, but apparently he had to focus on this first.</p><p>“Looks like we’re involved with this whether we like it or not. The young master will not be happy about this…” his soulmate says as he makes his way towards the door, alongside the other red haired guy. </p><p>“We’ll take out the guys out front, so don’t you worry your little selves,” Corazon says, looking over his shoulder directly at Luffy, smirking. Luffy tilts his head in confusion, did his soulmate just make fun of his height?</p><p>Not one to be outdone, and also wanting to show off in front of his soulmate, Luffy rushes after the two. He wants his soulmate to see how strong he is, everyone likes strong people right? Well, Luffy was super strong and he was going to totally sweep Corazon off his feet.</p><p>He beats up a couple of marines with his gomu gomu no pistol, and looks over to see if Corazon had seen that. He pouts when he realizes Corazon hadn't been looking at all, instead he was completely focused on his own fight, and Luffy in turn couldn’t help but be distracted at his soulmate’s super cool devil fruit power. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go, Luffy was supposed to impress and distract Corazon, not the other way around. But he was just so cool he couldn't look away.</p><p>Luffy gets tackled by a handful of marines after they realize shooting him does nothing. Luffy throws off the marines as his crew comes over so that they can escape together. When he looks over to his soulmate, he is gone.</p><p>Luffy frowns, moving to run in the direction his soulmate might've gone, when his crew comes up to him and pulls him away, in a different direction.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Trafalgar Law sits in his room in his sub after having left Sabaody. Tired from using his power so much that day, from the fight outside the auction house, to the one with the pacifista and the Kid pirates. That Eustass Kid had the potential to be real trouble... Law was glad he came here in person to check out these rookie pirates. Though calling them "Worst Generation" seems like an overstatement to him. Eustass Kid, Jewelry Bonney, Basil Hawkins, X Drake, Scratchmen Apoo, Killer, Capone Bege, Roronoa Zoro, and of course Monkey D. Luffy.</p><p>He sighs as he plops down into his desk chair, opening one of the desk drawers and taking out the wanted poster that had been lying beneath his notebooks. He had placed it there months ago, when he first saw it after it fell out of the daily news. He immediately knew what this meant, and he knew he should probably tell Doflamingo, or maybe just burn the poster and forget it ever happened. But Law couldn’t convince himself to do either of those things, instead choosing to not tell AND keep the poster. Probably the worst possible decision he could make. Doflamingo definitely won’t be happy if he finds this poster. Law doesn’t want to upset his young master, he loves him, but he just couldn’t get himself to get rid of it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Law had been intrigued to watch the execution of Fire Fist Ace, he, like many others, was expecting to see a war between the Whitebeard pirates and the Marines. He knew the young master would be there as well, and other than wanting to see the results of this supposed "war", he had also wanted to make sure his master stayed safe.</p><p>What he didn’t expect to see was his soulmate jump into the scene almost as soon as the recording started. And he also didn’t expect to find out his soulmate was the brother of Fire Fist Ace, as well as the son of the Revolutionary, Monkey D. Dragon. What a messed up family he thinks, before snorting at the irony. He watches his soulmate fight his way through thousands of marines, enlisting the help of former Warlord Jinbe and Emporio Ivankov. Even Whitebeard gave him his support. What was it with this guy that everyone seemed to like him so?</p><p>Law hadn’t stopped thinking about Luffy and what to do about this...situation, not for lack of trying. He knew he should just ignore their bond, it was what was best for both of them. But his heart so rarely listened to his brain.</p><p>His heart races as he watches Luffy fight, remembering his own sister that he had failed to save so many years ago. He wouldn't wish that feeling on anyone, even some guy who technically was his soulmate though he refused to acknowledge it. He leans forward in his seat, his fists clenched as he unconsciously cheered Luffy on. Visibly startling when the screen unexpectedly cuts off. He gets up out of his chair, begging the video projection to turn back on. When nothing happens after a couple of minutes, Law gathers his crew, which was made up of Donquixote henchmen as well as the man they had freed earlier, Jean Bart, and orders them to head towards Marineford. Telling himself it was to watch the young master fight in person, though truthfully thinking of nothing but saving his soulmate.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He arrives late to the battle, Ace was apparently already dead, and Luffy was unconscious due to the shock. Law hates himself for not having been able to spare his soulmate that feeling, and he completely understands how, after fighting for so long and so hard, to have his brother taken from him would shake him so.</p><p>Law  stands with his arms open waiting for the blue haired pirate to throw Luffy his way. As he waits, he sees the young master in the distance, who was staring right at him. A large frown on his face, most of his expression hidden behind his glasses. Law gulps when their eyes meet, he knows Doffy wouldn’t be happy about him showing up here, but he couldn’t help it, his body had moved on it’s own and had somehow arrived here. He came here to check up on the young master, this just ended up happening. Really it wasn't his intention, but would the young master understand that?</p><p>Law accepts Luffy’s body, dreading having to explain everything later.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It had taken him 8 hours of surgery. Fixing all of Luffy’s injuries as well as Jinbei’s. A lesser surgeon would’ve lost both. But Law was the best of the best. He had never lost a patient before and he wasn't going to start with his soulmate.</p><p>Law ordered his crew to send the patients into two separate recovery rooms. And after having the nurses check over their vitals and making himself another cup of coffee he sat himself down at Luffy’s bedside. Exhausted at having used his powers so intensely for so long, but unable to let himself rest. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep a wink while his soulmate was still on the brink of life and death, not to mention the fear that consumed him with every passing second, at the thought of his young master's questions.</p><p>He distracts himself by studying his supposed soulmate, Luffy still had a very boyish face. Not having entirely lost his baby fat due to his young age, though his body was fit for his age, he couldn’t be called muscled. He was more than a head shorter than Law himself, and while height was usually something Law paid especially close attention to in his partners, he didn’t mind Luffy being shorter than him. Though to be fair it had been a few years since Law has been with anyone other than Doflamingo, maybe he was just more used to his partner being taller than him rather than it being a preference.</p><p>Luffy had tan skin and freckles that were spread throughout his body but were especially concentrated on his nose and cheek. Law found it... adorable. He traced the scar under Luff’s eye for a moment, wondering what story was hidden there. Before moving his fingers down Luffy’s body to trace over his bandages.</p><p>His explorations are stopped by two quick knocks on the metal door. “Yes?” he asks.</p><p>One of his crewmates enters, one that has been a part of the family since Law was declared an executive. In his hands he was holding the den den mushi that connected Law to Doflamingo. Law sighs, having known this was going to happen, a little surprised that he had waited this long to call. Maybe he had expected Law to call first? Maybe that's what he should've done instead of visually appreciating Mugiwara-ya. But Doffy hates it so much when he is interrupted during work...</p><p>The Den Den Mushi starts ringing again and Law rips it out of his crewmembers hands, shooing him away with a hand gesture. He felt guilty for treating him this way, but he really didn’t want him in the room during this conversation.</p><p>“Hello?” Law asks timidly, holding up the speaker.</p><p>“Corazon,”</p><p>“Yes young master?”</p><p>“....Do you have nothing to say to me?” He sounded pissed. </p><p>“Young master I am so sorry for my actions at Marineford. I have no good excuse. I’m sorry I must’ve affected the status of the family badly. I apologize, I know you must’ve done a lot of explanations on my part.”</p><p>There is silence on the other end as Law sweats. He fiddles with the end of the blanket that was covering Luffy.</p><p>“You’re lucky Corazon, not a lot of marines saw you. Though they did see that garish ship of yours. I told everyone that it had been stolen by pirates on Sabaody. You’ll have to get rid of that thing at the next best opportunity.”</p><p>“Aye Captain,”</p><p>“Now speaking of Sabaody, want to explain what happened there,”</p><p>“I-I’m sorry young master, I-I had nothing to do with the incident with the Tenryuubito, really. That was all Mugiwara-ya and his crew. I got caught up in it because I was observing the auction house,”</p><p>“I see… So both times the reason for your issues seems to be this Monkey D. Luffy,”</p><p>“I… yes sir it is”</p><p>“Knowing that you must’ve eliminated him yourself, correct? The only reason you would save him was to gather information from him and kill him, correct?”</p><p>“No… young master…” Law looks down, ashamed of how his emotions have affected his actions. He had never believed in soulmates or fate, had abandoned all that when Flevance burned years ago. He couldn’t believe how quickly he changed, forfetting everything he had built, he had worked for, for this stupid guy. How foolish of him. Especially when he already had such an attentive and wonderful lover such as Doflamingo.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I-I’m sorry young master. Please let me explain everything once I am back. I would like to speak with you on this in person,”</p><p>“Alright, I will allow it. This once.”</p><p>“Thank you sir, thank you so much.”</p><p>“I trust you Corazon, know that that is the only reason I am being so lenient with you. Were it anyone else you would be dead by now,”</p><p>“I know young master, thank you.”</p><p>“Good. And Corazon?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I love you,”</p><p>“I love you too sir” Law hangs up with a sigh. Relieved at having that conversation over with, though already dreading the next one. He loved Doflamingo. Of course he did, that man had cared for him since he was a child, had raised him, bought him everything he had ever wanted. He had showed him what love was. He almost thought he could never feel that emotion ever since his family died. And especially after Doflamingo had to kill that traitorous brother of his, they had been there for each other, teaching each other to love and trust again.</p><p>But despite all that, he was still such a scary man, have no doubt Law had gotten much stronger over the years, especially with the Ope Ope No Mi but Doflamingo still had so much power over him. Not just power as in strength, but he could probably destroy Law with just the right words. Law was completely devoted to him, except for this small hiccup, would Dofllamingo ever decide he didn't want him anymore he didn't know what he would do. Probably kill himself.</p><p>Doflamingo had never been mean to him, never hit him or yelled at him unless he truly deserved it, but he never knew how Doffy would feel about Law’s actions until they had already happened. He was hard to predict, and that was the scariest part.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Law walks through the big wooden doors of the Dressrosa castle. He had arrived only an hour prior on a completely new ship. The sub now sitting destroyed at the bottom of the ocean with the FishMen. He had ordered his crewmates to deal with the docking as he hurried through the city. He didn’t want to make the young master wait another second more than necessary. As he walks through he notices Giolla walking towards him.</p><p>“Oh Corazon! Back already? I heard you caused a lot of trouble for the family,”</p><p>“Ah, yeah I did,”</p><p>“Fufufu, Corazon, really, you aren’t a kid anymore. You need to be more responsible, for the family,”</p><p>“Yes, I know. It was… an accident, more than anything,”</p><p>“Ah well. I’m sure if the young master will forgive anyone, it would be you,”</p><p>“Right…”</p><p>“Well, I must hurry. The morning market won’t be open all day!”</p><p>“Right…”</p><p>She rushes past him out the door. Law doubts her words as he heads back down the hall.</p><p>He eventually reaches ne of the many meeting rooms. In which Doflamingo and the rest of the executives were gathered.</p><p>Their heads all turn at his entrance. Diamante smirks as he comes in, already anticipating what Law is going to go through.</p><p>“Oh Corazon, nice of you to finally join us,” Trebol chimes in, wiping the snot dribbling from his nose with the back of his hand.</p><p>Law grunts in response, no more willing to entertain nor converse with Trebol than the rest of the family at the moment. Law looks at Doflamingo, “Can I speak with you in private, young master?”</p><p>Doflamingo looks back at him, smiling, “Sure, wait for me in my rooms,”</p><p>Law blushes and nods before leaving. He hates it when Doffy talks about their private endeavors in front of others. Even when he just implies it. It feels like he is illegitimating Law’s position.</p><p>Law worked hard to be an executive, worked hard to be where he is. But way too many people think he got there by sleeping with the boss. Even Doflamingo himself had said that Law had earned his position rightfully!</p><p>And the other executives tease him way too much about it. Luckily he can talk back now, cut up their bodies if they're annoying him too much, unlike before he became an executive.</p><p>But its still humiliating sometimes, degrading even. He loves Dofamingo, he just wishes he could keep their sex life private sometimes. Doflamingo tells him not to let it bother him too much, it's just lighthearted teasing amongst family, but sometimes it doesn't feel like that. Though Doflamingo tells him that that is just his insecurities making things seem different than they are.</p><p>He enters the all too familiar chambers, he spent more of his time in here than in his own chambers. Those were probably dusting over right now, with only spiders as inhabitants. Most of his clothes had already settled into Doflamingo's massive closet, and all of his work journals were either on his ship, or in the study that Doflamingo had assigned him. </p><p>He sits down on the large king bed and waits.</p><p> </p><p>He waits almost two hours before Doflamingo shows up. Sauntering in with a smirk on his face, clearly aware of how long he had made Law wait, and smug about it.</p><p>“You made me wait two fucking hours,” he grinds out.</p><p>Doflamingo chuckles, “Now Corazon, that is not the appropriate language for speaking to your master,”</p><p>“It’s the language you like me to use when I'm under you,”</p><p>Doflamingo grabs him by his chin with one massive hand, squeezing the cheeks together so that Law’s lips press together enticingly. He lays a gentle kiss on those lips, “Bratty today aren’t you?”</p><p>“I don't like waiting,” He whines out, immediately aroused by the way Doflamingo was holding him. </p><p>“That’s funny, I don’t like my subordinates pulling crazy stunts without asking me,” he says, releasing Law roughly, standing back up to his full height, and glaring down his glasses at him. Law, despite his fear, feels himself getting hard at that look.</p><p>Doflamingo moves to pour himself a glass of wine before sitting in an oversized leather chair across the room, though for him it is just the right size. He points to the floor in front of him, and Law comes rushing, kneeling in front of him on the cold marble floor. Doflamingo raises a foot to rest on Law’s shoulder, pushing down just a little, though not enough to throw Law off balance. </p><p>“Explain,”</p><p>Law shifts on his knees, no longer able to look into the young master’s glasses due to the shame he was feeling. “I,” he sighs, “It is a bit of a long explanation young master,”</p><p>“I have time,”</p><p>“Monkey D. Luffy…” he trails off. How best to go about this, he knew he had to tell Doflamingo the truth, but how to best go about it… He peeks up at the young master who is still watching him, patiently waiting for an answer. “I-I found my soulmate,” he ends up saying.</p><p>“Hmm,” Doffy comments, no signs of a reaction other than the slight tensing of his brow.</p><p>“Monkey D. Luffy is my soulmate,” he breathes out.</p><p>“I see…” Doflamingo rests his glass on the side table and lifts Law up by his arms, depositing him in his laps like a small child. Law blushes at being manhandled like that. “So you met your soulmate on Sabaody, and when you saw him in trouble you obviously wanted to help him,”</p><p>“Yes,” Law answers, not acknowledging the fact that he had known about his soulmate earlier. It would just make Doffy mad at him.</p><p>Doflamingo teases his thumb beneath Law’s hoodie, stroking his hip, “Oh, you just couldn’t help yourself am I right?” he coos at him.</p><p>“I-I didn't even know what I was doing,” Law answers with tears in his eyes, “One moment I was watching the fight, and the next I was there.”</p><p>“Hmm, many people are often overwhelmed by the soulmate bond when they first encounter it, doing things they had never thought they would do...” Doflamingo gently kisses his neck, “It’s alright kitten, I forgive you for your actions,”</p><p>Law brightens immediately, pulling Doflamingo in for a tight hug, “Thank you young master”</p><p>Doflamingo chuckles, “But Corazon…” he stops, reaching for his glass and taking a sip before speaking again, “You know that your soulmate, that Monkey boy, is never as important as the family right?” he asks, squeezing the hand on Law’s hip painfully.</p><p>Law moves back to look into Doflamingo’s glasses, “Of course not young master,”</p><p>“Good. I’d hate to think that this… incident would in any way affect the family. Remember Corazon, soulmates are nothing. Dirt compared to what we have, compared to our family”</p><p>“Of course young master, I’d never think of leaving-"</p><p>Doflamingo’s glass shatters in his hand, “Leaving? You’d better not Corazon, this is where you belong. This is your home,”</p><p>“It is, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply anything, truly I wasn’t even thinking when I said that, I would never leave you… or the family.”</p><p>“Good,” Doffy smirks, pulling Law in by the back of his neck for a bruising kiss. Doflamingo completely dominates the action, drowning Law in tongue, nipping at his lips hard enough to bleed. He pulls back, observing his lover’s face for a moment. Law’s blissed out eyes, mouth bruised and bleeding and wet. How could he ever let this go. “So now that you’ve… gotten over the shock of finding your soulmate. You’ll know what to do next time you see him, correct?”</p><p>Law stares at him dazed, taking a second longer than usual to process the words due to the arousal cloying his brain, “Hmm?”</p><p>“No threat to the family can be allowed to remain alive, Corazon. You know that. Next time you see him, you better not come home without his heart in your hands”.</p><p>Law shudders, “Yes young master,”</p><p>Doflamingo suddenly stands from the chair, holding onto Law with one hand, as Law scrambles to wrap his legs around the larger man's waist. He walks over and drops him onto the bed roughly. Law shouts in pain as his head collides with the metal bedframe. Not given any time to recover before Doflamingo is hovering over him. Doflamingo sucks a hickey into his neck, marking him all over his neck and shoulder. For everyone to know who he belonged to. Law blushed imagining the teasing he was going to end up receiving from the rest of the family.</p><p>Doflamingo rips his hoodie in half, throwing the pieces off of the bed for easier access to Law’s chest.</p><p>“I liked that top!” he whines, angry about the destruction of his property, but also so turned on by the man’s strength.</p><p>“I’ll get you a new one”</p><p>God that was even hotter. </p><p>Doflamingo moves down his body, leaving his torso looking like a chessboard with all the marks he was leaving. </p><p>He tears Law’s jeans and boxers off, though thankfully not destroying them in the process. He grabs Laws dick tightly in one hand, jerking him off with nothing but his own precum. It stings at first, though Law is long used to this treatment, has since been able to be turned on by anything Doflamingo does, even if it is a little painful.</p><p>He doesn’t jerk him off for long, only enough to get Law from half hard to fully erect, before turning Law around, dropping him back on the bed, Law bouncing on the mattress before managing to pull himself up to rest on his knees and forearms. </p><p>He hears a familiar click, and seconds later feels warm, slick fingers at his entrance, prodding him open. </p><p>Law moans as Doflamingo violates his entrance, switching between thrusting deep inside with his long fingers, to stroking and exploring the walls.</p><p>Law hears the rustling of fabric, before Doflamingo pulls out, leaving him torturously empty without his large fingers inside. Law whines as he feels Doflamingo’s cock rubbing himself on his cheeks, occasionally catching on the rim of his hole.</p><p>Law feels large hands spreading his cheeks, a thumb rubbing over his rim.</p><p>“So red down here Corazon, look at how your hole is gaping, begging for me to enter you. Truly your body was made for me,” he reveres, admiring the view.</p><p>Law blushes at the graphic compliments, “Sh-shut up and fuck me,” he commands.</p><p>Doffy chuckles, “Gladly,” Before slamming his dick all the way in, not easing in or allowing Law any sort of adjustment. His back dips at the force, and he shouts, the tears that had clung to his eyelashes finally running free. </p><p>Doflamingo doesn't wait a second before pulling out in order to roughly push back in.</p><p>The bed creaks under the force of their love making. Law’s pants and moans fill the rooms along his lover’s grunts. Doflamingo grips his hips hard enough to match the earlier bruise.</p><p>Doflamingo reaches out, trailing one of his hands up Law’s spine, tracing the tattoo on Law’s back. His mark, the Donquixote mark, on his lover. He’d never give him away to anyone. His hand moves further up, reaching to grab Law by his neck. Pulling him up on his knees against him as he begins thrusting up.</p><p>“Ah!” Law moans as Doflamingo squeezes just so, making stars appear at the corners of his vision. His dick leaking rivers of pleasure. </p><p>“Corazon,” he whispers into Law’s ear. “So good for me, Corazon,” He bites into Law’s shoulder, hard enough to draw blood, “All mine,” he says, licking the wound clean.</p><p>Law squeals at the pain, not able to handle any more. His eyes shut tightly, as his balls tighten up, Law screams ready to feel some release, when Doflamingo grabs his dick and squeezes.</p><p>“Now, now, We’ve just gotten started, and after such a long time apart. Let’s not end this early,”</p><p>Law whines, “Yes, young master,”</p><p> </p><p>The sun was just peeking through the open curtains, shining directly on Law’s face, waking him. His body felt sore and used after numerous rounds with the young master. He looks over to see the bed empty. He hadn’t noticed Doflamingo leave but he was very tired after the night’s activities. He looks down his body noticing the countless hickies and bruises from Doflamingo's hands on his body. His ass was leaking cum after having been used so roughly, and after Doffy had cum inside so many times. His nipples were red, puffy and sensitive, and his throat was hoarse from all the screaming he did last night. </p><p>He stares outside the frosted window, unable to move, and despite knowing he shouldn't, he thinks of a young man with a scar and a straw hat. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yo doflamingo literally groomed Law how fucked up is that<br/>Also I didn't realize, when starting this, how hard it would be to write from Laws pov and still try to make Mingo seem like an asshole, cuz clearly Law won’t see it you know?<br/>Anyway I hope yall liked it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Punk Hazard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a couple of time skips within the punk hazard arc here, if its too confusing pls tell me in the comments, and I’ll label where each scene takes place. Also in this fic Law never switches their bodies cuz it wouldn’t make sense</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An island that is burning and freezing, a dragon, a samurai that's all cut up, and a bunch of centaurs!! This island couldn’t get any funner!!</p><p>“Hey, there’s someone over there!” Usopp shouts, looking towards the cut off navy ship in front of them.</p><p>In the distance, a man walked out from behind the ship, he was wearing a long brown coat, holding what looked like a long stick. As Luffy squinted, and the alligator centaur kept running, the stick slowly turned into a sword and as Luffy looked the man over, he finally noticed that the man had on a familiar funny spotted hat.</p><p>“Oi!! Oi!!!” Luffy shouts out.</p><p>“Corazon!!! Do you remember me?” Corazon stopped in his tracks to look at him, “Thank you for your help that time!” he shouts, waving.</p><p>“He’s that guy we met at the Sabaody action,” Zoro mutters. </p><p>“His name is Corazon,” Robin answers, “I’m surprised you remembered his name, Captain,” she comments.</p><p>“Of course I did,” Luffy laughs, "he's my soulmate after all, shishishi"</p><p>"WHAT"</p><p>The man looked just as handsome as he had two years ago. The photos in the newspapers were not doing him justice. News of his soulmate was the only reason Luffy had read anything in the past two years, always taking the time out of his day to see if the man or his crew had been up to something new. Luffy had familiarized himself with the contours of the man’s faces, stroking over the paper whenever his pictures showed up, though the man in person was a different vision all together. Standing amidst the snowy landscape, back straight and head held high, almost ethereal with the way the sun illuminated the snow around him.</p><p>"Shishishi," Luffy continues laughing, rubbing his nose, "He helped me get away from Marineford, and treated my wounds! Like Jimbei, he saved my life!"</p><p>Luffy jumps off of the centaurs back and rushes over to the man, who had still not moved from his spot.</p><p>Luffy runs up, barely stopping himself a couple feet in front of his soulmate.</p><p>"I didn't expect to see you here! Thank you for helping me, huh? Where are your friends from last time?" He asks.</p><p>Corazon doesn't answer him for a while, instead he continues to observe Luffy. His eyes focused on Luffy’s face, then ran down his torso, stopping again where Luffy's scar was, though he couldn't see it through the coat. Unless he had laser eyes. That would be super cool.</p><p>Luffy gets goosebumps from just feeling his soulmates eyes on him. He looks nice, it's been two years but he hasn't changed too much. He's still got the earrings and the goatee. Luffys glad he didn't get rid of that, he really likes it. He really wants to touch it…</p><p>"So you made it, Mugiwara-ya" Corazon says, pulling Luffy out of his thoughts. Luffy would say he had forgotten how that voice sounded, but he had been thinking about it for the last two years. Though his memory could never do the real Corazon justice, his voice shot through Luffy's body like a shot of lightning, like more than lightning, he never felt much when that lightning god guy shot him, but now he's feeling so much.</p><p>"You don't have to thank me for that. I just did it on a whim. We're both pirates, don't forget that."</p><p>"Right, and me and your Captain are competing for the One Piece," Luffy says, remembering that his soulmate was a part of another crew. Second in command, Shakky had said. Luffy feels jealous for a brief moment of the captain who had managed to get Corazon into his crew before him. Corazon and him could have so much fun together! And they're soulmates! They're meant to be together!</p><p>“But there’s so many people I have to thank for two years ago.I’m really lucky to see you again so soon. Ah! And also-”</p><p>“Smoker-san!” the shout erupts from a group running towards them.</p><p>“Eh? Marines?”</p><p>That one girl who’s Zoro’s friend runs up to, hold on, is that Smoker?</p><p>She then rushes at Corazon who whips out his sword and does some weird cutting thing that makes the woman collapse. </p><p>“Luffy! Hurry, come here!” His crew shouts, Luffy sprints towards them, looking back at his soulmate who was still standing there.</p><p>“Hey! Corazon! I want to ask you something!”</p><p>“Go to the back of the research facility, we’ll meet again,” he tells him in his melodic voice.</p><p>“Okay!! See you there!” Luffy shouts, hoping back on top of the alligator centaur, his heart wants him to stay behind to make sure Corazon is safe, but he knows his soulmate will be okay, he saw how strong he was at Sabaody. Right now, they’ve gotta escape these marines.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Brownbeard?”</p><p>“That’s right! You must’ve heard of it, I used to go by that name!”</p><p>“Never heard it”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“What happened? You were so set on being quiet before…” Zoro comments as the larger man guffaws, his belly straining against the chains that his crew hat put him in.</p><p>“You’ll be killed soon anyway, Corazon will come and save me! Uhohoho!”</p><p>“Corazon?” Luffy asks.</p><p>“That’s right! Do you guys know what this place is? This used to be full of lush greens, a treasure trove of life…”</p><p>“This place?” Usopp asks.</p><p>“Nothing’s remained...” Zoro comments.</p><p>“This used to be the government scientist Vegapunk’s experiment facility. A place where he continuously developed and tested weapons and drugs. Some of the prisoners caught by  the marines were taken to this island instead of prison, and they were used as guinea pigs in Vegapunk’s human experiments. </p><p>“Four years ago, one of Vegapunk’s chemical weapons failed, and two of the three laboratories were blown away! This is what remains of those laboratories!</p><p>“The explosion brought forth immense heat and scattered poisonous substances everywhere. It took away the life of the island. The government left the prisoners behind and sealed off the island. </p><p>“The prisoners escaped to the only facility that was still standing and tried to protect themselves from the gas that hung over the island. The ones who survived lost all movement in their lower bodies. They had no hopes left for the future.</p><p>“But after a year passed, those two came to this Island. Master Caesar and Master Corazon! They rid the island of the gas, and gave the prisoners new legs with which to walk!! I landed on this island 2 years ago, one year after Master Caesar and Master Corazon, there still remained some poisonous gas, but just when I had given up on life, the other prisoners and our Masters appeared! They saved my life out of kindness!” The tall man sobs, ending his story.</p><p>“Corazon’s a really good guy! He saved my life too!” Luffy adds in cheerfully.</p><p>“Eh but, I thought this Corazon guy was a part of the one of the seven warlord’s crew? What is he doing here?”</p><p>“Yes, that's right, Master Corazon is a part of the Donquixote pirates,” He grins, his smile taking over his whole face, “Doflamingo Donquixote sent Master Corazon and Master Caesar to this island because he was so worried after hearing what had happened here. I also owe a lot of thanks to him, without him who knows if we would ever receive any help!</p><p>“Well, but I believe you get who rules this island. No one dares to come near it. Punk Hazard belongs to the Donquixote family”.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Nami!!” Luffy shouts as he notices one of the big hairy guys grabbing her after Chopper falls unconscious. He leaves Chopper behind to sprint after the big guy. When out of nowhere, the guy holding Nami just breaks in half.</p><p>“Countershock,” Luffy hears someone shout as he runs up the hill, just in time to watch his soulmate defeat the second yeti brother.</p><p>“Corazon!!” </p><p>“T-thanks…” </p><p>“Wow you saved Nami, Corazon! So cool!” He admired. </p><p>“I thought we should talk, mugiwara-ya” he said.</p><p>“Oh?” Luffy asks excitedly.</p><p>“I know we are soulmates-”</p><p>“Yes! Shishishi!”</p><p>“Wait! Soulmates?!” Nami exclaims.</p><p>“-But I would rather not be associated with you-”</p><p>“Eh?” Luffy says, deflating suddenly at the news.</p><p>“-I thought you ought to know, as a courtesy. That I am not interested in ever pursuing anything romantic nor platonic with you. To be honest I would feel glad to never see you ever again,”</p><p>“What? Why?” Luffy asks, Corazon stares at him emotionless, refusing to answer. So Luffy asks again, “Why?! We’re soulmates aren’t we?!” He asks, becoming angrier with every second that the silence pursues, “We’re meant to be together! And if we can’t be then you at least owe me a good reason as to why!”</p><p>“You don’t need to know why. This is all I meant to tell you. You may have come here by accident, though I would suggest you leave this island soon,”</p><p>Luffy is speechless for the first time ever.</p><p>“You’re such an ass!” Nami shouts at him.</p><p>Luffy stares down at his feet, his hands clenched at his sides. Why would Corazon not want anything to do with him? Why couldn’t they at least try to get to know each other? To be friends? Did Corazon not feel the same pang of longing and affection whenever they saw each other? Did he not dream about Luffy almost everyday since they had met, like Luffy had? Was Corazon not his soulmate or something, but then why…</p><p>“Then why did you save me?” Luffy asks.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Why did you save me two years ago, when you want nothing to do with me, If you really didn’t care then you could’ve just left me at Marineford,”</p><p>Luffy glares at Corazon while he stares back surprised at the sudden topic.</p><p>Corazon sighs, “That was… different. It is irrelevant now. Things have changed.” With that final sentence Luffy is suddenly reminded of a conversation that he thought he must’ve dreamt up.</p><p>“Is it… because of your captain?”</p><p>“Huh?” Corazon asks, shocked, the most emotion that he had shown since Luffy had seen him since arriving here.</p><p>“On your ship, while you were helping me… You talked to him…” he remembers blurrily, though he hadn’t heard much from the other side of the conversation, he remembers his soulmate’s tone as he had spoken. Remembered how different it was compared to how Luffy and his crew talk with each other. Corazon had sounded… scared. “Your captain… is this his doing?”</p><p>“How insulting, do you really think I cannot make my own decisions?! Is it that hard for you to believe that I am uninterested in you?! My actions and my words are my own, if I say I want no relations with you it is because I do not want to, separate from whatever my Captain wants,” Corazon huffs, breathing heavily.</p><p>“Then why! Give me a reason why!” Luffy yells, fed up at Corazon’s non-answers</p><p> Corazon growls at Luffy’s change in tone "I-I love him! That’s why!” he breathes out.</p><p>Nami gasps at Corazon’s words.</p><p>“I love the young master, he took me off the streets, gave me a home, a family! After I had lost everything!” he screams, on the verge of tears now, “He helped heal me, gave up his dream of immortality for me,” he pants, suddenly exhausted. “You… you don’t know anything Mugiwara-ya. And I will not betray my family, betray my young master because of your childish notion of soulmates!” he spits that last word, and Luffy flinches back. Corazon’s eyes widen at that, his fists clench and he bristly turns around and walks away while Luffy stays standing, watching his back get smaller.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Law huffs as he stomps away.</p><p>Stupid Mugiwara Luffy! Who did he think he was! To question Law, to question his young master like that! Even if Law wasn’t already taken, he would never be in a relationship with a moron like that! Thinking that soulmates actually had any meaning! In this day and age!</p><p>Law stops, and breathes in deep through his nose and out through his mouth. He does this a couple more times and looks towards the sky, a murky grey with snow falling down the size of small cotton balls.</p><p>It snowed like this back on that island too. The island where Doflamingo was so badly betrayed by his brother.</p><p>Law had been thirteen and on the verge of death, unable to leave his bed for even the simplest of tasks. After days of falling in and out of consciousness, Law was roughly awoken by a much larger hand, shaking him by the shoulder, not an instant after his eyes had wearily opened, had the large hand shoved what he now knew was the Ope Ope no Mi down his throat, holding his mouth closed like you would a dog after its been given its medication.</p><p>After he had swallowed the fruit he had passed out again, waking up hours later to Baby Five and Giolla next to his bed, telling him that he needed to operate the illness out of himself. The fruit had given him the boost of strength he needed to remove a large part of the poison from his body before falling unconscious due to exhaustion again.</p><p>It had taken Law nearly two whole weeks to rid himself of all the bits of poison. Recovering from the toll that White Lead poisoning took on his body took much longer, it had only been a year after he had started his path on recovery to be completely confident in health. Though scars of the illness still remained, for one his lanky build, for another the subtle white spots spread across his body from where the poison had resided longest and deepest, a stark contrast to his tan skin. He had been told time and time again how ugly those spots were, from strangers to members of the family, he began to see it that way too, though Doflamingo had never said something about them. Undoubtedly they were ugly, but the young master was kind and considerate enough to not bring them up, instead ignoring them. Another endearing quality that had made Law fall in love with him.</p><p>The young master had been so depressed after Law had gotten better, not because of Law being cured but because of that traitor brother of his. The guilt sat heavy in Law’s stomach, that the reason they had been at that island, the reason Doflamingo was able to be betrayed was because they had gone to Sparrow Island to help Law.</p><p>After Sparrow Island, the young master had taken to staying in his bedroom, refusing to come out even for meals. At first, while Law was still focused on recovering, Vergo or Diamante had placed his meals on a tray that was left in front of his room, however as soon as Law could stand he asked to take over his duties. He would deliver the tray and spend a few minutes talking through the door, telling the young master of what had happened that day, he had never heard a response, though he still hoped it was helping. </p><p>Until the day when Law finally broke down, “I-I’m sorry young master,” his breath had hitched, “It’s all my fault, hic, it’s my fault that you lost your brother, and i-it’s my fault you can’t be i-immortal anymore,”. Through the door he had heard a muffled, “Law… Come in…”</p><p>Law had instantly stopped crying in surprise of finally receiving a response from his grief stricken captain, hastily picking up the tray and opening the door. He opened the door to a room shrouded in darkness, the only light source being the window on the left side that let through a sliver of the dim moonlight. Law blinked quickly to allow his eyes to adjust to the difference in light. Once they had he could see the rumpled king bed at the far wall, as well as the bedsheets that trailed from the edge of said bed, to the figure sitting in a large armchair next to the window.</p><p>“Close the door, Law”</p><p>Law quickly and quietly shut the door behind him and scuffled over to the armchair, with the tray in hand. Now beside the chair he could see the figure more clearly. In his right hand was a glass of probably scotch, and Law scrunched his nose in disgust. </p><p>“Put the tray down, Law”</p><p>Law hastily set the tray down on the small round table in front of him and quickly stood back upright, with his arms at his sides, his fingers nervously twisting in his trousers.</p><p>Doflamingo finally turns to look over at him, “Come here kid,” he had said reaching his arm out as if to welcome Law.</p><p>And Law had come quickly, eyes filling with tears again as he stuttered out, “I-I’m sorry” crying into Doflamingo’s shoulder as he held him close, stroking his hair with one large hand.</p><p>“Shh, it’s okay… it’s okay Law, I forgive you” Laws breath hitched upon hearing that, “I forgive you for all that… Just do one thing for me in return Law,”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Never… never leave me,” Doflamingo had said through clenched teeth, the hand that had been stroking Law’s hair slithered down to his jaw, gripping it hard, forcing him to look up into Doflamingo’s eyes.</p><p>“Never, Young Master, I would never” </p><p>“Good boy,” Doflamingo had ground out going back to petting Law’s head.</p><p>They had begun their relationship only a couple years later. It was only natural that two people who trusted each other so deeply would eventually fall in love, Doflamingo had said, before kissing him for the first time. Law had been inexperienced and naive but Doflamingo had guided him through it all. From their first few kisses to when they had first made love with each other, the day of Law’s 16th birthday. Doflamingo was gracious in sharing all of his knowledge and expertise with Law, never hesitating to position him correctly or fix his movements, teaching him another aspect of life that Law had so badly needed to know of.</p><p>Law sighs as he sees the door to the laboratory near. There was no time for daydreaming, he had to make sure everything here went smoothly, and hurry back home to his loved one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Law watches his soulmate sit in the cage, amidst his crewmates and the marines. He should be happy, this was an easy way to rid himself of the smaller pirate without having to kill him himself.</p><p>His eyes completely focused on the younger man as Caesar’s voice drones on in the background, narrating the usage of the slime. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the slime eat the giant candy Caesar had created for him on a separate screen and he braces himself for what's to come.</p><p>The slime dissolves into a murky purple fog, engulfing and suffocating any living creature nearby, as the gas spreads the centaurs and remnants of Luffy’s crew start running away from it. His stomach clenches, for a short moment and he briefly wonders what that was about. Had he eaten something rotten? Had some sort of liver issue surfaced? It couldn’t possibly be that he was worried about a group of people that he didn’t even know. He knew what was going to happen, had planned this alongside Caesar and Monet. Had felt nothing when they had first discussed sacrificing their underlings, and of course whoever else was present. At the time they could never have predicted the Mugiwara pirates and the marines, but it shouldn’t make a difference.</p><p>He had killed countless people before, and watched hundreds more die before his eyes and nothing had affected him since the death of his family. What was going on with him? </p><p>It would be different if it was Luffy there, running from his death. Only because he would have to feel something, what with them being soulmates and all, not because Law actually cares. Although it would be Luffy soon, he thinks. His eyes sliding back over to the screen showing the cage which had now moved outside. The non-devil fruit users in the group actively struggle against their chains, while Luffy and the others lay motionless, exhausted by the seastone chains.</p><p>As the smoke and the running group near the cage, sweat starts running down the slopes of Law’s back and he hastily pulls his coat off, standing in the cold metal room with only his skinny jeans and a short sleeved black tee. Despite the effort to cool down, his heart cannot stop racing as his eyes are transfixed on the screen in front of him. His hands are clammy, gripping the table in front of him. His breathing accelerates and Law acknowledges that he is on the verge of a panic attack. He tries to force himself to calm down, breathe deeply, but as long as his eyes are watching the horror that is soon to come, he is unable to keep himself under control. Before he even knows it he has walked over to the table containing multiple switches and buttons for different doors and entryways and he opens up the door of section A of the research institute, leading to the outside. He turns back towards the screens and observes as the swordsman of the Mugiwara crew cuts open the cage, releasing its prisoners.</p><p>“What are you doing Corazon?” a deep voice calls out. One that Law would recognize anywhere. He looks over to the entrance of the observation room and there-</p><p>“Vergo”</p><p>“Did you let those fools inside?” he asks. Law refuses to answer. “So you did…” he comes over and grabs Law’s hand roughly, pulling him over to the switch that would open the doors again. “It’s not too late to open Section D back up,” he says holding his hand over the switch, “Close it off to the other sections and observe the gas’ potential from there” At Law’s refusal to speak or to move to open the shutter, Virgo grips Law’s hand harder, squeezing all his bones together, pushing his hand down onto the lever, moving it himself slowly. Law whips his hand away, the lever automatically going back up, and Vergo stares at Law. “What is the meaning of this Corazon?”</p><p>“I-I… I cannot do it... “ He says in near panic. Vergo was definitely going to tell Doflamingo about this and he was going to be so mad at Law.</p><p>“Why is that?” Law does not answer, “A shame, and we all had such high expectations of you too… This will be a great disappointment to the young master,” he says as he moves to lower the lever himself.</p><p>Law grabs his forearm, stopping him from completing that action.</p><p>“ Not only refusing to act, but actively stopping someone else from completing a mission for you… You are going quite too far, Law,” He spits Law’s name out, a name that Law hasn’t heard in years. </p><p>“Y-you don’t understand,”</p><p>“You do not understand that your place in this family is a lot more fragile than you think, Doflamingo might fuck you, promote you to executive, but he still won’t tolerate treason, you should know that,” and Law thinks of that man from a long time ago, the idiot with weird clown makeup. He didn’t know what happened to him, but he knew he didn’t want to be next. “Let me do this, Law, and he might go easy on you even if you did fail your mission,” Vergo says, turning back towards the lever, his hand just barely brushes the switch, when Law places his Katana right under his chin.</p><p>“I cannot let you do that,”</p><p>“...I see” Vergo takes off his jacket, covering his muscular body with Haki armament, “then we will settle this the hard way,”</p><p>Law unsheathed his sword, and gulped, before getting into a fighting stance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Law sets the sails on the small boat, Monet lying unconscious next to him. Saving her was a risk, though it seemed she didn’t know about his betrayal based on how she had acted when they had seen each other again, there was still the possibility that she knew other strange tidbits that could be put together to figure out what truly happened on Punk Hazard. He hoped Luffy's crewmates hadn't been too talkative while they had fought her.</p><p>But he couldn’t leave her behind, she was still his younger sister. They had known each other for years, fought together in battles. He remembers all the times she had woken him up in the middle of the night worried about one symptom or another that Sugar was displaying. He remembers babysitting Sugar and Dellinger with her because she was the only other responsible person around while Giolla was busy with something. He remembers sometimes they'd have late nights where neither could sleep, Law because his past family haunted him and Monet for some reason or other that she had never disclosed to him. And they'd bake pastries together at midnight, which far too often ended up ruined due to Law's horrible cooking talents, though they'd eat them all up regardless. He remembers her being worried for Law when his relationship with Doflamingo had first come to light, though he had quickly eased her worries by informing her that he was trying his best to be the best lover possible for the young master, and she had looked at him with this indescribable emotion, that had made Law so deeply uncomfortable, though thankfully she had never brought it up again.</p><p>Besides it would look much better in the young masters eyes if the two of them returned instead of just him. Being the sole survivor would make him look far too suspicious, yes, that is another good point.</p><p>He hoped the young master would accept their apologies for their failure with minimal punishments. And he hoped that marine would keep his mouth shut about what he heard between Vergo and him. The last thing he needed was that marine blabbering around and having the strawhats overhear all the stuff Law and Vergo had discussed during their battle. Truly, it was best they didn't know about his real name, or the fact that he had betrayed his family for them, and somehow get it into their head to try and repay him for saving their lives.</p><p>Really… that would be all too troublesome… having to see Luffy again… what a bother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me how yall liked this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doflamingo didn’t take the news of Punk Hazard very well. He got very angry, to say the least. Their arrival was widely announced, and while Monet was still recovering, Law had gone in to see him alone, to report of their mission and their failure to save Caesar Clown and his research. Doflamingo ignored him for three days straight post their report, then took him into his chambers the fourth night and made him bleed. Though Law much preferred that over the quiet lull that had existed during those initial three days. Violent Doflamingo he knew, he’d dealt with before. Quiet doflamingo? That was an unknown variable that Law did not even have a clue as to how to approach. Law knew during those days that Doflamingo had met a lot with the other executives and with Monet. Not to mention that dog that had been slobbering, following him around lately. Bell-something, whatever his name was. Stuttering behind Doflamingo’s every step, so eager to fulfill all his orders. And that look he had given Law upon his return. Law had worried for his position in the family, that perhaps that idiot would replace him, but now that he’s back in Doflamingo’s arms he has nothing to worry about, right?</p><p>The following week passed slowly, tension and unease hanging in the air. One of their members was taken from them after all, and they were filled with thoughts of revenge. Poor Vergo. The night of his funeral was the worst night Law had ever experienced. Doflamingo had beaten him to the point of giving him a concussion then fucked him without prep. Doflamingo said he was just upset about Vergo dying and took his anger out on Law. He was sorry he had said. But also Punk Hazard was Law’s fault, so therefore Vergo’s death was his fault and Doflamingo was just upset. It was Law’s fault and he deserved to be beat for that. He doesn’t want to know how Doffy would react if he knew how much Vergo’s death was really Law’s fault. He’d kill him.</p><p>Law spent his afternoons training with Baby-5, Dellinger, and Buffalo. His nights being used by his young master, and his mornings forcing himself not to cry and stitching up his cuts and covering his bruises.</p><p>Had he gone wrong somewhere? How badly had he messed up? Doflamingo had never been this mean to him, and while yes Punk Hazard was his responsibility as an executive. When Pica messed up that one mission Doflamingo hadn’t nearly been as mad at him.</p><p>Well no one died on that mission, a voice tells him. And Pica wasn’t fucking the young master. </p><p>But Law couldn’t keep patching himself up every morning, it was starting to take a toll on him. And he had the suspicion that there would be a fight soon that he would have to be prepared for. </p><p>For the first time in his life, he was considering whether he should put his relationship with the young master on hold. He trembles only thinking about how Doflamingo would react to that. He didn’t like being told no. But he liked Law… he had always had a soft spot for him. He liked him and that's why they were together… right?</p><p>Law heaves a heavy sigh, conflicted in ways he had never felt before. Before he always knew what to do, he was sure in his trust in his family and in his love for Doflamingo. Now… he was scared, hurt, unsure and felt like he couldn’t confide in anyone. </p><p>Not to mention the whole deal with <em> that </em> guy. During Law and Monet’s report they had said that they had no idea if the marines or the pirates survived although they shouldn’t have. Considering the explosion and the toxic gas and all that. Doflamingo had asked Law if he had felt any sign of his soulmate dying and Law had responded that he was unsure. He was already injured and in pain, he wouldn’t know to recognize if his soulmate felt any pain or died. Besides, soulmates only felt those sorts of things if they had an especially strong bond. And Law and his soulmate had barely interacted. </p><p>Despite having said that he had a feeling they had survived. Law had given them an aid by opening the doors, it’d be a shame if his soulmate wasn’t good enough to survive even after Law had helped him. If he died, it would just mean that he was never worthy of being his soulmate anyway. And if he survived… He’d stay away so that Law can continue being with the young master without issues. Because that’s what Law wants… to stay the rest of his life like this… with his lover and his family… to destroy the world with them… It’s what he wants…</p><p>“Hey there Kitten, what are you spacing out for?” Doflamingo asks, clasping him harshly on his hip.</p><p>Law flinches in surprise, “Young master, I thought I told you not to refer to me as that outside of our chambers…” Law says not looking him in the eye.</p><p>They speak for a little while longer about the affairs of the country and other mindless small talk. Law felt distant from the conversation, he was responding without knowing what he was saying, his mind empty.</p><p>A nameless faceless henchman runs up to them, reporting the arrival of a pirate ship, the Mugiwaras pirate ship as it seems.</p><p>Doflamingo grinds his teeth in frustration. His grip on Law's hip tightening, there would definitely be new bruises there tomorrow.</p><p>“Corazon,”</p><p>“Yes sir?” Law asked.</p><p>“Go. Stop them.” he commanded.</p><p>“Yes sir.” He responded, turning to leave.</p><p>“And Corazon,”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“This time, make sure you kill him.”</p><p>“Yes Sir”</p><p>“Don’t even bother coming back, if you do not succeed, you hear me Corazon,”</p><p>Law gulps, “Yes sir,”</p><p>With the use of the henchmen, Law managed to pinpoint Mugiwara no Luffy’s location almost instantly. The skeleton and the demon child are with him, the rest of his crew was suspiciously absent.</p><p>He jumps from the rooftop, landing in front of Luffy, making him stumble back at the sudden obstacle.</p><p>“Corazon!” He says, though this time, for the first time he seemed angry when saying his name. </p><p>“Mugiwara-ya”</p><p>“Out of the way, Corazon, I want to talk to Mingo!”</p><p>“I will not do that. If you wish to get to my young master,” He says pulling out his katana, long enough to just brush Luffy’s nose, “You will have to go through me,”</p><p>Luffy grunts in response as the rest of the crew ready themselves for a fight.</p><p>While he noticed this out of the corners of his eyes he stayed firmly focused on the man in front of him.</p><p>“Go ahead,” He tells his crew, “I’ll deal with this,”</p><p>The demon child lowers her arms, “Alright Captain,”, and heads off with the skeleton past Law.</p><p>“Corazon…”</p><p>Law does not bother giving his plea a response, immediately running forward to slash Luffy. </p><p>Luffy jumped, escaping his cut, “Corazon you don’t have to do this,”</p><p>Law runs up again trying to cut him, Luffy puts up an arm encased in armament haki, blocking his strike. “I know you don't want to do this. You can’t hurt your soulmate,”</p><p>“You have no idea what I can and can't do,” he responds, “Room,”. Pulling back again speeding up his moves. </p><p>Luffy matched his speed, evading every hit he threw. At the right opportunity, Luffy throws out a Gomu Gomu no Pistol. Punching Law in the face, he falls back, stumbling but maintaining his ground. Before Law could counter, Luffy hits him with the Gomu Gomu no Gatling, and Law manages to avoid most of those hits using Haki. </p><p>Luffy grunts, speeding up his throws as Law speeds up his movements, dodging the punches. Law throws a pebble past Luffy, “Shambles,” he says as he appears behind his soulmate.</p><p>“Injection Shot!” he shouts as he hits the strawhatted pirate straight in the back.</p><p>Luffy gasps, being thrown across the street and into a building, coughing up blood. He was lucky his organs were mainly rubber and that he had reinforced them with armament haki in time, otherwise he’d be a lot worse off right now, he thought standing back up amidst the rubble.</p><p>“I will kill you Mugiwara no Luffy,” Law announces, stepping closer.</p><p>“Why.”</p><p>“Because those are my orders,” he answers after some contemplation.</p><p>“You would kill your soulmate knowing what pain it would cause you?”</p><p>“It would cause me nothing,”</p><p>“Yet I’ve been feeling your pain everyday”</p><p>“Unlikely. Chances are you just had a bad stomach ache,” Law comments, doubtful of what Luffy was saying. They barely knew each other, and Law never felt anything from him.</p><p>“You saved me, you had your hands in my chest, don't say we don't know each other,” Luffy responded. </p><p>Huh? Had he just said that out loud?</p><p>“You don’t deserve to be hurt like that, especially after everything you do for him,”</p><p>Law shakes his head, “You! Know nothing!” He shouts, rushing towards Luffy swinging his sword wildly, sloppily, missing him more times than Luffy evades on his own.</p><p>“He saved me! He loves me!” he shouts.</p><p>“If he loved you, he wouldn’t hurt you!”</p><p>“Shut up! It’s because it’s my fault! I’m the problem! And he gets so angry because I’m so incompetent! It’s not his fault!”</p><p>“Even if that were true, it gives him no reason to hit you! I’ve never hit any of my nakama!”</p><p>“Shut up!” Law shouts, swinging his sword out. Luffy ducks, and Law cuts up the entire house they’re in. Bricks and wood and furniture falling down on their heads. Law shambles himself outside, huffing as he watches the house collapse onto his soulmate.</p><p>It didn't matter! It didn't matter that Doflamingo hit him! It didn't matter if sometimes he was undeserving of it! It didn't matter because... Law... loved him. He loved him and Doffy loved him back. That's how it was, that's why it was okay, right?</p><p>He was exhausted, he has been using up a lot of his power lately, he hasn’t even had the opportunity to fully recover from Punk Hazard. This battle had been brief but intense. He wasn’t a fool, he knew this wasn’t enough to kill Luffy, but hopefully he’d be distracted enough when he came out that Law could give him a sneak attack. Hitting him with the gamma knife, killing him, before collapsing from overusing his power.</p><p>He lay in waiting as the bricks at the top of the collapsed building rumbled and shook.</p><p>“Gomu Gomu no Fusen!” He hears as the clutter and debris get thrown into all sorts of directions, following Luffy’s inflated stomach.</p><p>But then again, he'd never seen his parents hit each other... And they loved each other. They loved each other. Law might not be able to remember their faces anymore, nor really their names, but he knew they loved each other, and they loved him and they loved Lammy, and they never hit him or each other.</p><p>Law was watching Luffy intently, what a rookie move. He should’ve watched and observed his entire environment instead of being so focused on the actions of his soulmate, as before he knew it, a brick fell from the sky and smashed him upside the head.</p><p>Law does remember what it felt like to be hugged by them, the all encompassing warmth, the feeling that no matter what, they'd always love and support him. He doesn't know when he started flinching when being hugged, doesn't remember when he started avoiding touch unless it came from Doffy, and even then he never initiated it. When was the last time that he was hugged and he wasn't scared?</p><p>He falls backwards, lying on the ground, going in and out of consciousness in pain.</p><p>“Corazon!” He heard yelling, and next thing he knew a figure was sitting beside him, holding his head. “Corazon! Are you alright?”.</p><p>“That’s not…” He mutters. His head was aching and his vision blurred, due to the hit in the head he had presumed, but when he feels wetness sliding down his cheeks he realizes it is because he’s crying.</p><p>“Huh? What’s wrong Corazon?”</p><p>“That’s not my name,” he cries, “That’s not even my name! He took everything, even my name!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Smoker was feeling kind enough to tell Luffy during their traditional post-fight feast, of what transpired between him, Corazon, and Vergo. That Corazon had killed Vergo, his own family. “So he betrayed the Donquixote family?” Robin had asked.</p><p>“I don’t think so. Based on their conversation and the fact that he decided not to stick around with potential allies. I would say he killed Vergo for his own reasons, and is trying to keep it covered from Doflamingo,”</p><p>“Any thought as to what these reasons might be?”</p><p>“Corazon and Vergo were having a… strange conversation while they were fighting. It confused me at first mentioning things that seemingly came out of nowhere. Though now…” Smoker breaks off looking at Luffy, “I think he did it for you,”.</p><p>“What?” Luffy had asked, speaking up for the first time since this conversation had started.</p><p>“I did wonder how the doors to that research center simply opened on their own… At first I had thought it was Chopper but now…” Robin mentions offhandedly.</p><p>Luffy was left to think about these theories and half-thoughts, something that he hated doing. Corazon had told him he disliked him, and Luffy should just take it as that, but if what Smoker and Robin were saying was true, why would he help them if it meant he had to betray his family and his lover?</p><p>When they had questioned Caesar about Corazon he had insulted him for a full two minutes, talking explicitly about what he and Mingo were doing together, which made Luffy feel strange, Robin had later told him that feeling was jealousy. But he hadn’t said anything about what Corazon thought of Luffy, in fact he hadn’t even known they were soulmates before Luffy mentioned it.</p><p>Caesar was also the one to tell them that Doflamingo and Corazon would probably be found on Dressrosa and even had a permanent log pose for dressrosa on hand. How nice! And he gladly handed it over after some prodding from Robin.</p><p>That had been back on Punk Hazard, they had left the mad scientist in the hands of the marines and decided to head to Dressrosa, having no other destination in mind.</p><p>Only a couple days later, Luffy felt a sharp pain, starting in his stomach, but then progressing to all over his body. His rubber skin meant that he often didn’t feel pain in the same way normal people did. Luffy had long forgotten what it felt like to be punched as he had eaten his devil fruit when he was especially young. But he thought this might be what it felt like to be at the brunt of his gatling gun.</p><p>He had been in so much pain he could barely move, and asked Chopper desperately for help. After a whole hour of being examined and prodded, Chopper had told him there was nothing physically wrong with him.</p><p>“But if there’s nothing wrong why does it hurt so much!”</p><p>Chopper had told him it might be because his soulmate. Luffy didn’t even know that that was a thing! That they could feel each other’s pain. Could Law feel his then whenever he got injured in a fight? He hoped not, Luffy got injured a lot. </p><p>“But how come I’ve never felt anything before,” Law was still a pirate after all, it can’t be that this is the first time since Luffy was born that he was getting injured.</p><p>“It’s actually very rare and unique. You’d need to be very close to your partner”</p><p>“Huh? But we’re so far apart now!”</p><p>“Well emotionally close I guess, rather than physical,”</p><p>“Hmm,” Luffy humms. Luffy liked to think they were close, Luffy found the other man interesting and fun and super cool and handsome. But Law said he didn’t feel like that so shouldn't this not work then? Ah but if what Robin said is true, maybe he did… Why was everything always so confusing?!</p><p>More importantly, his soulmate was being hurt! And so badly too! If it hurt this much for Luffy he couldn't even imagine how Corazon felt.</p><p>"Captain?" Robin asked, pulling him away from the others after dinner.</p><p>"Yeah," Luffy answered miserably, still in pain.</p><p>"I think we should consider the possibility that Corazon is being hurt,"</p><p>"Well obviously he's being hurt! Or I wouldn't be in pain!" Luffy complained.</p><p>"I mean that perhaps he's being hurt by Donquixote Doflamingo," Robin explained.</p><p>"Huh? But why? Corazon said they loved each other"</p><p>Robin sighed, "Captain... it could be that Doflamingo doesn't actually love him,"</p><p>"Ehh? But then why would Corazon say that?"</p><p>"Maybe Corazon really is in love with him, but he doesn't love Corazon back. Maybe Corazon lies to himself, telling himself that Doflamingo loves him so that maybe his punches don't hurt too bad," Robin had said, getting that far away look she sometimes got at random moments.</p><p>"Neh Robin, so then what do we do?"</p><p>"Well, if he really wanted to stay with him, there might be nothing we can do. You can't force someone to leave if they don't want to,"</p><p>"Eh! But-"</p><p>"But considering what he did for us on Punk Hazard. I'd say he is already getting his doubts,"</p><p>"So Corazon doesn't love Doflamingo anymore,"</p><p>"Maybe he's not quite ready enough to admit that out loud yet, but I definitely think that's how he feels,"</p><p>"Oh I see," Luffy says remembering what he thought about Corazon always acting and talking different than what he felt.</p><p>"Luffy, you're going to have to talk to him. Make him see the truth, he'll be convinced by you, your his soulmate."</p><p>"I don't know... You weren't there but what he said..."</p><p>"Luffy, I am asking you, please, to give him another chance, try again. You didn't give up on me after I betrayed you."</p><p>"You're right! I just need to trust in my heart! And trust in Corazon because I know he feels the same way!" Luffy had answered, and Robin smiled, hugging him tight.</p><p> </p><p>Upon arriving in Dressrosa, they had all gotten on the Island, Nami, Chopper, Momo, and Franky staying behind to watch the ship.</p><p>Not knowing where to start, they had first gone to a restaurant for some food. At some point Sanji had disappeared with a woman, and Zoro, Kin’emon, and Usopp got their stuff stolen by fairies and ran after them.</p><p>So it was only Robin, Brook, and Luffy still eating in the restaurant, when they heard of a tournament happening in the city on that day. A tournament for Ace’s devil fruit. There was no way he could let that go in the wrong hands.</p><p>They were just heading that way when Corazon had come across them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luffy entrusted Usopp with his soulmate’s body. He was supposed to bring him back to the ship for Chopper to treat him. So when Usopp shows up beaten and broken outside the colosseum, telling him that Doflamingo’s henchmen had come and taken him back, he was beyond pissed. Not at his nakama of course, but at himself for having gotten distracted by this stupid tournament again instead of immediately punching Mingo’s face. He had thought everything would be fine, would go well now that his soulmate was with them, that was stupid of him.</p><p>He doesn’t know what to do about the tournament, but it ended up not being too much of an issue as someone he had thought long gone finally came back. Who knew that this adventure would allow him to see his dead brother again after so many years. He already had so much to thank Corazon for, now this too.</p><p>He cries as he runs towards the castle, towards his soulmate, overjoyed at his brothers return yet filled with anger at Mingo for what he’s done with this country, with Rebecca, and with Corazon. Though his name isn’t Corazon, but he didn’t say what his real name actually was, Luffy definitely has to ask next time he sees him.</p><p>The toy soldier, that had helped him outside of the colosseum, explained further what had been going on with all the toys, and Robin and Brook, who had been watching the tournament from the stands, had agreed to help by checking out the factory where these toys would be produced. Usopp had run back to the ship to alert the rest of the crew of the fight that is about to begin. But Luffy couldn’t focus on that, he trusts his crew to take care of everything else, all he needed to do was defeat Doflamingo</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luffy was beyond pissed. So many people were fighting so hard, everyone from the tournament, and after everything, the toy soldier turning into a real person, and all the other toys turning into other people. After finally beating Bellamy he finally gets to go face to face with Mingo.</p><p>“Where is he?”</p><p>“Hm? Who?”</p><p>“Corazon! Where are you hiding him?!”</p><p>Doflamingo chuckles, turning and making a hand gesture. Out of nowhere Corazon appears. He’s not looking at Luffy instead looking at the ground. He looked a lot more beat up than he had when Luffy last saw him. At that time he had just looked tired, with deep circles under his eyes and a bruise on his forehead from the brick that had hit him. Now his entire body looked bruised black and blue, he was walking strangely on one leg, and his left arm was hanging limply at his side.</p><p>“Bahahaha, what did you think would happen? Did you seriously think he would join you? Help you? Never! Corazon would never leave me, isn’t that right kitten, you’ll be loyal to me forever, right?” Doflamingo asks, lifting Corazon’s face by his chin, forcing him to look at Doflamingo.</p><p>“Yes,” Corazon whispers.</p><p>“Corazon!” Luffy shouts</p><p>“Even give up your life for me?”</p><p>“Corazon don’t listen to him!”</p><p>“...Yes,”</p><p>“Corazon don’t worry! I’ll beat him and then you’ll never have to deal with him again!”</p><p>Corazon turns back towards the ground. If Luffy squints he sees that he is trembling slightly.</p><p>“Mingo you ass! No way will Corazon do that for you! He won’t die for you! Not as long as I’m around!”</p><p>“Oh? And you think you’re in charge here? If he wants to do, let him, and you love me right Corazon? When you love someone you'd do anything for them right?”</p><p>Corazon doesn't lift his head and doesn't answer, his fists are clenched tightly against his sides. Luffy wishes he could see his face, see what he was feeling right now.</p><p>“Corazon tell him you don't! Tell him it's all lies! That you won’t do these things for him anymore!”</p><p>Law doesn’t respond and Doflamingo laughs at Luffy.</p><p>“Bahaha you fool! My claws go deeper than you’d ever-”</p><p>He chokes up as Corazon suddenly hits him in the back with a radio knife, slashing him in half at the waist. </p><p>Doflamingo immediately jumps away, and recreates the rest of his body with string, making a double from his lower half.</p><p>Doflamingo stops laughing, and looks at Law, “so that's how it is” he says.</p><p>“Corazon!” Luffy shouts out,</p><p>“I was a fool for ever trusting you, for ever loving you,” Law says, airing his grievances, "You fooled me! You manipulated me! You took advantage of a sick kid! Made me love you when you don't even love me back!"</p><p>“Tch, I knew you would be trash eventually, I guess it was just a matter of when,” Doflamingo answers nonchalantly, as he sends his double forward to attack Corazon with a simple hand gesture.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy and Law fight together to defeat Doflamingo.</p><p>Laying together in the rubble, panting, exhausted, and injured.</p><p>“So, what is your name,” Luffy asks after the battle.</p><p>“Law. Trafalgar D. Water Law. It’s nice to meet you,” Law answers looking over at his soulmate with a smile</p><p>“Shishishi, It’s nice to meet you too!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>first off this differs a lot than dressrosa canon just cause ik things would've been so much more chaotic and diff without Law there to do the planning. I’m sorry to Usopp for getting beat up in this chapter, very reminiscent of the water 7 arc and it made me sad to write but it was necessary.<br/>Also originally luffy was supposed to defeat doflamingo on his own and Law would watch from where he had been left lying after he and Luffy had fought. But then I thought that Law deserved to beat up Doflamingo too, after all he had gone through. I’d hate for him to just be a complete damsel in distress.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A dark wooden ceiling greets Law’s eyes. He looks around the room, nearby cabinets filled with medicine imply that he was in some sort of infirmary. He attempts to pull himself to sit up, but falls back, when the room seems to lurch. An infirmary on a ship then. He manages to successfully sit up on his second attempt, groaning as his sore muscles move. He tries to think of where he might be, but finds that he can’t remember anything past his fight with Doflamingo. He only vaguely remembers having won, though a dark part inside of him tells him that his imagination made that up. Telling him that he was still under Doffy’s claws, that he was so desperate to leave that his brain made up the part of him and Luffy defeated Doflamingo. As a doctor, he knows how often fake memories occur, how easily they can be formed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Law is cautious as he moves off the bed, slowly settling onto his tiptoes. As he moves the blanket off, he notices that he’s wearing completely new clothes. He must’ve been out for a while, either that or he had to have a major procedure done, but as his hands tentatively touch around his chest and limbs he finds no signs of that. He also notices that the clothes aren’t his own. They also aren’t Gladius or Vergo’s, which would be the only ones to fit him. He’d never seen these clothes before, though they were clearly for someone with a shorter statue as the black pants cut off near his lower shin, and the shirt barely covers the top of the pants. He is just about to cautiously open the door, when it violently swings towards him, Law flinches at how close the door comes. Only slowly opening his eyes when he realizes nothing is coming to attack him. He sees Mugiwara no Luffy in the doorway, his eyes wide, mouth open, and hand holding a large meat bone halfway to his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Torao! You’re up!” he shouts before jumping into him, knocking Law off his feet, “Chopper said you might still be out for a few days!” he says lifting his head off of Law’s chest looking down at him with a grin, “Come on! Sanji just made dinner!” he grabs Torao’s hand lifting him off the ground and dragging him behind him as they head to the kitchen, which was apparently just through the door of the med bay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside was the entire Mugiwara crew, including two samurai and a child that Law hadn’t previously heard of. They were all gathered around a large table, some stuffing themselves with food, others eating more normally. Either way all the eyes turn to the two of them when they enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luffy! Trafalgar shouldn’t be out of bed yet!” the mascot, Chopper if he remembers correctly, states. He rushes up to push Law back into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh but he was already up,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Trafalgar, you shouldn’t be up! Go on,” The small raccoon commands, pushing him back to sit on the bed in the med bay. The cook comes into the room after him, handing Law a bowl filled with some sort of soup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, I made it light on the stomach,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overwhelmed with all the attention and actions, Law isn’t able to do much more than what is asked, taking slow sips of the soup as the racoon checks his vitals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like everything is fine. But you should still rest more and try to avoid using your left arm for the next few weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Law responds with a grunt, the bed lurches as Luffy hops onto it beside him, staring at him intensely. The cook and the doctor left, leaving Law to his soup and Luffy to staring at Law.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t say anything more, until Law finishes eating. He sets the soup aside on a nearby table with a satisfied sigh. Slowly he turns to the boy beside him, “What did you call me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you saw me you called me a name,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Torao?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you calling me that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh? It’s your name,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s not. My name is Trafalgar Law,” And didn’t that feel strange to say. After so many years of calling himself by another name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what I said, Tra-Ta-Torao,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You changed the word halfway through. It’s Trafalgar. Tra-fal-gar,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy pouts, “Well maybe if you wanted me to call you by your name, you would have a simpler name,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is simple! It’s three syllables!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Syllabus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, syllables!” Law responds, over-pronouncing the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll just call you Law!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Law looks away, “I guess I’ll allow you to do that, but only because we are soulmates,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shishishi,” Luffy laughs, “then you call me, Luffy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch,” Law responds, but doesn’t disagree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit around awkwardly, or at least Law feels awkward, Luffy seems content continuing to stare at him. Law clears his throat, “So… Where are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! We’re on my ship!” Luffy responds excitedly, “We had to leave Dressrosa quickly because all these Marines started showing up out of nowhere, I wasn’t awake when we left either,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…” Law says, not knowing how to feel about finally leaving the place that had been his home for the past decade, the people he had considered family, he suddenly felt as alone as he did when he left Flevance in a cart full of corpses. “Where are we headed now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I don’t know. Kin’emon and Momo said they needed to go somewhere to pick up a friend of theirs, so I guess we’re going there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Law responds, looking around the medbay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I’ll give you a tour!” Luffy says reaching for Law’s hand to pull him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your doctor told me to rest,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… well do you feel tired?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Not really,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s fine isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Law grumbles, but does stand up to follow Luffy out. In the kitchen they meet Sanji again, who was left to wash the dishes. He gives them a short nod as they head through the door out on the deck. The next hour is filled with Luffy showing him the different facilities of the ship and meeting the rest of the members of his crew, though Law already knew of most of these characters due to his extensive research, he was still vastly unprepared for how… unusual they really were. He has to admit their shenanigans and behavior did manage to distract him from the loneliness he had felt upon first waking up, in many ways they reminded them of his family. He hoped, despite many of their faults, that they were doing okay. At least Baby 5, Dellinger, Monet, Sugar, and Buffalo. They were all just children when they had joined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the sun lowered in the sky, Law was feeling worn out from the constant human interactions, his antisocial self was screaming inside. After the dinner was over, which was another extraneous affair all on its own, Law is about ready to collapse into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Law! Come on I want to show you my favorite part”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been dragging me all over this ship for the entire day, there’s nothing here that I have not seen yet,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is! Come on,” Luffy responds, pulling him along by his wrist, which Law feared would soon feature a permanent imprint of his hand with how much he dragged him around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy takes him to the front of the boat, helping him onto the huge lionhead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luffy you’ve already brought me here,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes but it’s different now, just wait,” he says, excitedly, pulling Law down to sit beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Law sits down, light headed, swaying with the ocean breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy seems to notice Law’s state, “Oh are you tired?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Law hums in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh if you’re tired then you should go to bed. I can show you another day,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Law responds his head lulling onto Luffy’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Law?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t...Are you…” Luffy frowns as his continued attempts to find the right words elude him. Finally seeming to have settled on something Luffy says, “Are you happy? Now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Law looks at Luffy in shock for a long moment, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-because you were unhappy, when you were with Doflamingo right? So… are you happy now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Law hums, suddenly more awake as he thinks, Doflamingo hadn’t left him. He saw the shadow of the man in the edges of his vision everytime he blinked. Felt his hot breath on his neck everytime the wind blew and the ship lurched. Heard his thoughts in his brain everytime Law tried to talk to the others. “I don’t know,” he responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy nods looking out onto the sun setting upon the ocean horizon. “There see!” Luffy points. The water glistens and for a moment the sky and the sea blend into each other, making the path ahead of them seem endless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re seeing,” Law lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh? Robin said it’d be romantic…” Luffy responds pouting. Law looked over at him, the direct sunlight now having long gone, leaving his silhouette shrouded by the incoming night, but Law could still picture the exact face he was making at the moment, and it made him chuckle. Luffy hears Law chuckle and laughs in response, as carefree as ever. Law reaches over to lay his hand over Luffy’s, the two men sit grinning at each other as the stars rise above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe… maybe he could learn to… to be happy… with Luffy at his side.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that it took me so long to get this epilogue out, especially since its so short. I had stuff going on in my private life. I wanted to maybe write more scenes of Law interacting with the rest of the crew, or I thought about including a smut scene with Luffy and Law because I feel like maybe some people expect that considering the rating, but I just got so tired, and I honestly think it's better to not include more sex in the end. Anyways im glad I finally managed to finish this series. I hope you all enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>